Seven minutes in Nordic Heaven
by MayaMumiai
Summary: As the title says, the Reader shall have seven minutes trapped in a dark space with the Nordic of her choice.
1. Iceland!

**WARNING: This is possibly the cheesy-est fic I have ever written. Enjoy ;) **

Cautiously you put your hand in the hat and began to search for something of interest. You felt something soft rubs against your palm and decided you wanted that. You grabbed the object and it pulled out. The soft object was a mini plush of... Mr Puffin?

You didn't need to think hard to figure of who this might belong to.

Before you had a chance to say anything you heard Denmarks voice bellow through the room.

"Hey Icy! Looking like your dreams are becoming true tonight!"

Obviously this made the both of you blush. Without a word Iceland beelined towards you and the Dane, grabbed the plush from your hand and walked towards the broom cupboard, you slowly followed behind.

Once inside Denmark shut the door on you two "Just 7 minutes you two so don't get too frisky" he jokes.

"Shut it Dane." Iceland yelled back.

For the first minute neither of you said anything. All that could be heard was the music playing in the next room. The lack of words was driving you crazy so you decided to speak up.

"That's a cute plush you've got there. Did your big brother get that for you?" You asked. You had to admit you had a small- okay huge crush on Iceland, but the urge to tease him was always to tempting. He was just so cute when he got wound up.

"No." He muttered.

"What about that shirt, did your big brother buy you that?" You asked, pushing the 'big brother' thing. It was no secret that referring to Norway as big brother was the easiest way to wind him up.

"No." He repeated seeming a little more snappy that usual.

"Okay. So have you spoken to your big brother tonight?" You prodded once more.

"Why is it you are always talking of Norway? Are you liking him or something?" He replied, his voice a mix of anger and something else you couldn't quite figure.

"What me? No! I'm just curious to see how the two of you are getting along, you know since the DNA test." Norway? He thought you liked Norway? You weren't sure whether to laugh or cry. Norway was defiantly not your type, maybe you didn't show it much but you very much liked Iceland. It seemed as if everyone but Iceland knew that.

"Yeah right. I do not believe you." Without warning he pushed the cupboard door open and stormed out leaving you alone and extremely confused. Had you pushed the joke to far? Or was he angry because he thought you liked Norway. Did that mean he liked you back? _And why wasn't that door locked?_ Your mind was so full of questions it almost hurt.

Once the initial shock of being abandoned sunk in you began to go after him. By the time you'd caught up he was already half way down the street, no doubt heading for his car. You'd been so distracted at the party that you hadn't realised it had started to rain, until now anyway.

"Iceland! Iceland wait! Please?" You called after him, fortunately you managed to catch up and grab his arm before he reached his destination. Unfortunately you managed to catch him in the middle of a rather large puddle. The water was already seeping into your shoes but you didn't care.

"Iceland, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just joking around, don't leave. Please?" You rushed your words out and simultaneously sucked in as much air as you could, you hadn't realized how unfit you were.

"I'm really sorry, please come back to the party." You pleaded, you really didn't want him to go, especially because of you.

"Why? So I can see you obsessing over Norway or big brother as you all are wanting me to call him. " He shot back at you.

"Is that what this is about? Iceland, I don't like Norway. I like you. I like you a lot. Please don't be mad." You had realized what you said until the words came out of your mouth. In part you regretted them but you were glad it was out there. Iceland finally knew how you felt.

"Y-you mean it? Things like that aren't something to be joking about." He stuttered slightly, his faced seemed to lighten up a little.

"No, no I'm not joking. I mean it. I like you so much it hurts me to think that you believe I like someone else. I only talk about Norway so much because it wind you up and you look cute when your all flustered." You watched as his cheeks began to burn and couldn't help bit think he looked just as cute.

"I'm sorry" you repeated, losing count of how many times you'd said those words.

"I like you too [Name]." His eyes feel to his feet trying to avoid your gaze.

"Really?" Everything suddenly felt so surreal. It was like something straight out of a RomCom.

"Really." He nodded his head.

All common sense forgotten you leaped forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, in return his arms stretched out around your waist and brought you a little closer.

"I'm so happy." You sighed, your eyes welling up with happy tears.

"Yes it is good to be getting it of my chest." He smiled at you then brought one hand up to wipe away one of the salty droplets falling from your eyes. It was amazing how he'd spotted it against the many raindrops that had already hit your face.

"So is this the part were we get to kiss?" he asked, now it was your turn to blush. You quickly nodded your head, a girlish giggle escape your lips.

Slowly, letting his fingers softly stroke your cheek he rand his hand down to your chin and used it to bring your face closer to his. Simultaneously you parted your lips and let your eyes flutter shut. A second later you felt a pair of fairly soft, plump lips press against yours. For a moment you stayed like that, until you pushed yourself up on your tip toes thus deepening the kiss. In return Iceland slipped his tongue out and very faintly ran it across your bottom lip, you didn't hesitate in opening up and letting him in. His mouth tasted strongly of liquorice. You didn't let brother you, it was actually quite intoxicating. Iceland began to move his tongue around your mouth leaving no corner untouched, meanwhile you let your hands wonder up into his now sopping wet hair, then they moved down and you started to rub your fingers against his surprisingly toned chest.

You could of happily stayed like this all night, practically curled into each other but alas all great thing come to an end. You were pulled away from your kiss when the sound of clapping and numerous wolf whistles pierced the air. You both turned to see the rest of the Nordics and some other party guests crowding out of the door, applauding the two of you.

Denmarks voice obviously stood out from the rest,"Wahhay! Icy is finally getting some!"

"Shut it Denmark!"

Yes, defiantly like something out of a RomCom.

A/N: That was fun, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking The King shall be making an apperance next.


	2. The King!

You pushed your hand into the beanie and began to rummage around, you wanted something good after all. Something hard and cold caught itself on your little finger and you brought it out for examination. It was a loop with a small key ring of a gold and red crown. Not sure what to make of it you glanced up at Denmark, his usually grin seemed to have multiplied. Before you had a chance to comprehend what was happening the Dane had grabbed your hand and practically ran for the broom cupboard, the hat being discarded somewhere along the way.

"Wait, Denmark! What are you doing?" You yelled half worried, half excited.

Within seconds he had pulled you into the broom cupboard, closed the door and had his hands around you waist. His forehead pressed against yours, you couldn't quite see his face in the darkness but you were sure it would have a predatory look on it.

You couldn't deny you had a major crush on him and his somewhat childish ways, but this was all happening so suddenly.

"So [Name], are you glad you picked me? Because I am." His deep voice echoed through the small space. Your heart picked up 1000% and you knew he'd notice, what with your chests being pulled so close together by his embrace.

His big hands began to wonder from your waist and up your back, into your hair until they finally reached your cheeks. His head lowered and you felt his hot breath drawing closer to your mouth. If he'd of tried this any other time you have easily complied but this was all moving so fast, and it was sending you into a panic. Only a minute and a half ago you'd been in an open space, surrounded by friends, having fun and relaxing. Now you were in a tiny, pitch black broom cupboard, with Denmark towering over you. Your brain was struggling to process so much change in one go.

Without thinking clearly you brought your hands up to his chest and used every bit of strength you possessed to push him off you.

"Ouch!" He pouted "That was mean for you to do, now you've got to be making it up to me." It didn't take more than a second for him to have you enveloped in his arms again.

"Denmark stop it!" You moaned, attempting to push him away again, but this time he held on much tighter.

"Come on [Name], I know you are liking me. Who wouldn't like the King of Northern Europe?"

"Please Den?"

"Just one kiss? Come on!" Once again his lips made a beeline for yours to which you narrowly managed to dodge before wriggling out from his hands.

"Denmark I mean it. Stop! Why does everything have to be your way." In anger words began to pour from your mouth before you even thought them through. Words that you weren't even sure were true. "You- You're so stubborn and you never think about other peoples feelings. Do you even care? Do you care if you step all over other peoples feelings because I don't think you do. You just laugh it off and that makes it worse and its worse because I like you. I like you so much."

You regretted ever word. For the first time since you'd met him, Denmark was seemingly speechless- a first. You stood in the darkness, the only noise was the party music playing through the door. The silence made you feel bad. All he did was try to kiss you, what was wrong with that? You wanted him to kiss you, so why had you flipped out like that.

You opened your mouth to apologise for your hasty word only to be interrupted.

"So... You do, like me?" His voice laced with his usual cockyness, almost as if he was completely unaffected.

He approached you for the third time since entering the cupboard only this time he put his hand ether said of you, trapping you between the wall and himself without actually touching your smaller frame.

"Y-yes." You swallowed your pride.

"So if those things are really bothering you then you would not be liking me. Right?" He continued, strangely making some kind of sense.

"I guess so." Your words slightly weary.

"So what is the problem?"

"I-I um..."

Denmark quickly took advantage of your confused state to finally achieve his goal. If you'd have been thinking straight you might have pulled away, but luckily he'd managed to completely befuddle you and so you automatically began to kiss him back.

His big lips worked yours much softer then you'd imagined. Slowly he lowered his hands from the wall and lowered them to your waist once more. In return you reached up and began you run your fingers through his soft wild hair.

Soon enough his licked your bottom lip in hopes of entrance and you obliged, easily letting him dominated your hot mouth, every spot his tongue touched left the faint taste of beer.

Unfortunately you kiss was short lived, soon enough Iceland pulled the door open and quickly snapped a photo, "Alight put him down, we don't know were he's been." Then without another word he was gone.

Feeling a little flushed you looked up at Denmark who's current grin could rival the Cheshire Cats.

"You know you should be feeling very happy because the King also has feelings for you." He swiftly nabbed your hand in his own and dragged back into the party.

**THE KING HAS LEFT THE BROOM CUPBOARD!**

**A/N: You can't have Denmark with out Norway ;D You know who's coming next.**


	3. Norway!

You couldn't believe you'd agreed to play this game. You quickly shoved your hand into the hat and grabbed the first thing your hand came into contact with. Witch just so happened to be a very familiar hair grip, your cheeks instantly flared red. It was Norways hair grip, you recognised it because no one else wore one like it.

You slipped the golden clip into your hair as Denmark lead you to the broom cupboard.

You took the opportunity to feel out the room before Norway arrived. Their wasn't much space but you figure their were a few shelves on the left that you'd have to be careful of.

Soon enough, the door opened and just as you suspected, Norway slipped into the tiny room with you.

"[Name]?"

"Yeah, hey."

"Hello." The room instantly fell silent. You knew he probably wouldn't say anything if you didn't initiate it.

"So, are you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah." You saw him shifting in the room until it was only inches away from you. "How about you?" He asked, his breath brushing your face from the short distance.

"Yeah, its been pretty cool." Then he shocked you, his cold hand began to stroke your face and you could already feel your cheeks heading up. His thumb started brushing against your cheekbone before he reached out to brush your hair.

"Umm, could I please have my grip back?"

"Oh, can I keep it a little longer?" you pouted, even if he couldn't see you. "Please?"

"I if you like, but can I have something?"

You quickly nodded your head.

"What did you want?"

He hesitantly took his hand from your hair as if he were reconsidering what he was going to say but you were curious now.

"What is it No-"

"A kiss?" He asked, his voice sounded asif he'd just asked the most natural question in the world.

Its a good thing he'd taken his hand away or he would have felt your checks practically explode, but you eagerly nodded your head once more. You wouldn't even begin to deny you had feelings for Norway. Truthfully it wasn't one of those 'love at first sight' things, far from it. You'd been friends for along time and it was only recently you had started seeing him in a different light.

It felt like hours had past since Norway has asked you for a kiss but he still hadn't made a move. Than you realised he probably couldn't see your nodding head in the darkness. Feeling like an idiot you spoke up.

"Uh, yes. I'd like that."

Without a second to waste Norways lips were on yours. His lips were so soft, you wondered if he used some kind of lip balm. Then you felt his hands connect to your waist as he pulled you in closer, your chests touching. You lifted your hands up and ran them through his smooth blond hair before letting them rest behind his neck.

Slowly you both pulled back for a breath and you desperately tried to make out his eyes in the darkness. You wanted to see how he felt, but sadly you couldn't see anything.

"Norway, does this mean you, like me?"

"It does." He answered. "Do you, like me?"

"Yes. I do. I like so a lot." You told him and his lips clamped down on yours again.

This time much deeper, you pressed hard against each other as your lips worked against one anothers.

Soon Norways tongue peaked out and slid across your bottom lip, hoping for access that you happily granted.

Once in you fought for dominance with his tongue until he finally got the upper hand. Slowly he began to flick and swirl it around your cavern, leaving no spot unexplored. His mouth taste a little of fish which, although odd, you actually quite liked. Your hands softly fell down from his neck to his chest and you began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

Almost simultaneously on of his hands slipped up from your waist upwards to give your breast a small squeeze

"SURPRISE!" The cupboard door swung open revealing Denmark with his polaroid camera. He quickly snapped it before running off. Leaving the two of you completely dumbfounded.

A little unsure how to react you just stared at each other until you felt Norways entwining his fingers in yours.

You couldn't help but grin as you wondered back into the party.

A/N: What did you think? Or who do you want next? Sweden, Finland oe Sealand?

Let me Know (:


	4. Sweden!

You slipped your hand into the hat and picked out the first object you touched which happened to be a pair of black rimmed glasses. As Denmark guided you to the broom cupboard you let your mind wonder who they might belong to. Their were a few people at the party who wore glasses, America? Canada? Estonia? Austria? Or even Sweden? You hoped against hope it was Sweden, even though it was highly unlikely.

Sweden was your long time crush, but you just didn't know how to tell him. He hardly ever spoke, meaning it was difficult to tell if he reciprocated your feelings at all. A girl can hope.

You'd been to busy thinking about said crush you hadn't noticed when you Denmark had left you in the dark cupboard, but you were dragged from your train of thought when the door opened filling the room with light and revealing the very man you'd been thinking of. Suddenly the door slammed shut again, making you jump and leaving the two of you in complete darkness once again. You had to admit Denmark had done a good job in finding a pitch black space.

For the first minute neither of you said anything, instead you stood in silence. Until Sweden finally spoke up.

"M' glasses?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Here you go." You quickly held his glasses towards his general direction, it was too dark to see where he was exactly.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Once he took his glasses you heard him shifting around and then the door being rattled around. Was he trying to leave? Were you that bad to be around?

"Umm, Sweden?"

"..."

"You know we're supposed to be in here for seven minutes right?" You asked as you reached out for his arm.

"No. Vhy?"

You suddenly felt very embarrassed, had he been tricked into this?

"Well, were supposed to be playing seven minutes in heaven."

"Vhat is zhat?"

"Umm, well." A think lump began to form in your throat. How are you supposed to tell him the objective of this game without seeming... Desperate? Immature? Pathetic? With a sigh you decided all or nothing. At least it would give you inkling of whether he like you or not. "Well, people put things in a hat, and then other people take turns in taking things out. Then who ever choose the item has to go into a dark place with the owner of that item and they're supposed to, you know..." You trailed of, hoping you wouldn't have to tell him what comes next.

"You get it?"

"..."

What happened next you didn't expect at all.

Your body was suddenly pressed against the back wall as Sweden crushed his lips to yours in a heated kiss. You pulled him as close as you could, and the kiss soon became a battle of who would dominate the other. Swedens tongue slipped in and began to dance around your mouth, you were sure your lips would be black and blue by the end of it.

"Like zhat?" He asked during one of your air breaks.

You simply nodded your head before forcing his lips back down on your and you continued your intimate embrace.

Next his hands began to explore parts of your body. Running up and down part of your body, flowed by him suddenly nipping on your slender bottom lip. He was easily winning your battle but you didn't mind.

Slowly he moved down to your neck and began to trace up and down with his teeth, his tongue swirled up and down, a small moan left your lips as he suddenly bit down on your sweet spot.

Feeling progressively useless in this situation you began to fight back. Slowly you began to imitate his hands, running them up and down his chest until eventually you started unclasping the buttons of his shirt.

In response he snaked his hands around and began to unzip your dress.

Then a sudden flash brought you back down to earth. You turned to see Denmark stood slightly shell shocked and armed with a camera.

Sweden instantly pulled your dress back up to cover your almost revealed modesty then grabbed his shirt to recover himself.

By the time you were both decent Denmark was gone, probably showing his new photo to anyone who'll listen.

"Soo... Erm... That was fun." Not sure what to say now your moment was over.

"Jah. Ve should do it again." With that he walked back to the party leaving you, very much confused, and (needless to say) wanting more.


	5. Finland!

You put your hand in the hat and began to search for something interesting. Their was something quite large that took up a lot of room and you instantly wondered what it was so without another thought you pulled out: another hat? What was this hatception?

You looked up at Denmark slightly confused, ready to ask about it when Finland popped his head through the door.

"Have any of you seen my hat anywhere about?"

Before you had a chance to say anything Denmark had you both wrapped in his arms and was dragging you towards the broom cupboard.

"I think I saw it in there!" He told Finland before giving the two of you a gentle shove, slamming the door shut and locking it. "You have seven minutes to... Find the hat." He shouted.

"What is he been talking about?" Finlands seemed so confused.

"Umm, I think he wants us to play seven minutes in heaven." You mumbled, unsure how he would take it.

"Oh, okay. That is when the players are kissing and stuff right?" You couldn't help but think he sounded quite happy about that, but then he always seemed pretty happy.

"Yep." Secretly you hope he wanted to play this game. He was the person you had wanted to get when you started playing, but you wouldn't get your expectations up to high. Unsure what wo do now you began to search the room for a light switch, you didn't really like standing still for to long.

Soon enough you found a string switch and gave it a good pull, illuminating the room on time for you to hear Finlands sweet voice. "That is good because I liking that idea of kissing you."

You couldn't believe your ears. Surely he didn't just say that. Finland. The sweet guy you'd been crushing on since you were God knows how old wanted to kiss you.

"If that is okay with you?" He asked, smiling that warm kind of smile that put butterflies in your stomach and made your cheeks turn pink.

You attempted to say yes but your excitement was making it far to hard to focus on anything other than him. Instead you vigorously nodded your head and stepped closer to him.

A closer look showed you he also had dusty pick blush polishing his cheekbones.

For a moment you [both] stood a little awkwardly, unsure what to do until Finland closed his eyes and began to move forward, his lips parted and so you reciprocated the movement until your lips meet in the middle. His lips were so soft against yours and faintly tasted of milk and some kind of berry. It was oddly welcoming. Without thinking you deepened the kiss by pressing slightly hard and reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck.

Finland slowly copied your action only lower, slipping his hands around your small waist.

It only felt like seconds but apparently you had spend the rest of your seven minutes caught in your sweet embrace.

Denmark opened the door and quickly snapped a picture of the [two of you].

You turned to see him running from the scene, wearing a very familiar white hat.

"So [Name]? Do you like me because I do. I mean I really like you, and I was hoping we could mayb-"

You cut him of, a clear tone of joy in your voice.

"YES! I like you so much and I would love to do whatever you were going to say!" You announced.

The blonde boy simply smiled and took your hand in his own before you re-entered the party.

**A/N: So I've only got one more Nordic left, even though Sealand isn't really a Nordic. **

**I'm not sure what to write next, I'm thinking ether 7 minutes in hell with F.A.C.E or a 15 oneshots - 1 character challange. Most likely for England. What do you guys think?**


	6. Sealand!

**A/N: So I tried to make this as cute as possible. I hope you like it!**

You stuck your hand into the hat and tried to get a good feel of everything inside. Nothing really stood out to you so you decided to take whatever you touched next. That being a folded up piece of paper. You quickly unfolded it to see what looked like a drawn map of the UK but with and extra county added close by, but you couldn't tell for sure.

"Who drew this you asked." Looking up at Denmark who looked as if he might bust into a fit of laughter any second.

"You're going to have fun in there." He laughed before directing you to the broom cupboard.

Still confused as to who you had picked you entered the small space and decided to sit on the floor. A moment later you looked up to see Sealand gleefully skipping into the cupboard with you. Followed by Denmarks obnoxiously loud voice shouting "Seven minutes, don't have to much fun."

In truth you were quite glad to have picked Sealand, it meant you wouldn't be locked in a dark room with a drunken stranger who would no doubt attempt to grope at your private parts.

You wouldn't have to worry about that. No, Sealand was a sweet boy who unfortunately wasn't very popular. You felt a little sorry for him really. Although it didn't stop you wondering why Denmark was letting a such a young boy play an adults game.

"Hello, is that you [Name]?" He called out in the darkness.

"Yep, down here." You answered, attempting to guild him with your voice.

Seconds later the small boy was sat only inches aways from you on the floor.

"Hey [Name] have you still got my picture?" He asked.

"Oh yeah."You thrust the paper in his general direction since you couldn't tell exactly where he was. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He chirped.

"Can I ask what its a drawing of?" You asked, knowing the uncertainty would drive you up the wall.

"Its a picture of what I'm going to look like on the map when the other Countries start accepting me. I like to keep it with me." He told you.

You couldn't help but let out a "D'awwwh". How could the other Countries not like him. "Well, you're already a County in my eyes." You informed him hoping to encourage him a little more.

"Really, truly?" Excitement pooled out of his mouth.

"Really, truly." You confirmed.

"Thank you." He yelped and reached out to hug you, sadly he missed slightly and landed face first on the floor. Realising what had happened you searched the ground for his small body until you got a good hold and preceded to pull him onto your lap.

After your brief embrace the room fell silent. You weren't sure what to say, but apparently Sealand did.

"You know when I'm bigger, will you be my special person?" He asked.

"Your what?"

"My special person. You know, when people are bigger they meet a special person that they really like and get married and become husband and wife. Like Sweden and Finland. Will you be mine? Please?" He asked, the words flowing as if they were the most natural thing to say.

"Of course I will be." You told him, how could you possibly say no to such an adorable boy.

"Yay! Thank you." He shouted, he was so polite for such a young boy, you reckoned that was down to Britain.

Once again the cupboard fell silent but it seemed Sealand didn't want to keep it that way.

"Denmark says that people are meant to kiss when they play this game." Denmark has no shame. "Do you think we could kiss?"

"How about a little one, on the cheek?" You offered, you couldn't leave him with nothing after he asked so nicely.

"That sounds nice." He agreed.

Without another word you stretched your hand out to find his face and brought it closer to yours. You then lean down and planted a small peck on his peachey cheek.

Unfortunately Denmark swung open the door at the exact same time and snapped his big blue polaroid camera, catching the moment perfectly.


End file.
